


The Start

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: It had been a week since she gave him her number and he still hadn’t called. Just as JJ starts to think he’ll never call, he finally does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

The case hadn’t been an easy one. Hotch took it the hardest. JJ was just glad to be at home in her apartment, but at the same time she wishes she wasn’t alone with her thoughts. For the past week she was able to distract herself with the case at hand. The guy was setting families on fire. It was a good distraction, but now she had to face reality. He still hadn’t called. 

JJ had given William LaMontagne Jr. her number a week ago and he still hadn’t called. JJ wasn’t stupid. She knew that if she ahdn’t heard from him now then she would never hear from him. She thought they had been flirting, but she was wrong. She felt like a stupid desperate teenage girl.  

JJ was just about to open up  a beer when her phone started to ring. She looked at the clock. It was five pm, which was usually the tie her mom called her. She picked up the phone without looking. “Hi, Mom.” She greeted who was thought was her mom.

“Um, not quite.” A voice said back that definitely wasn’t her mom’s. 

“Detective LaMontagne?” JJ asks.

“Yes, and you can call me Will darlin’.” He answers. 

“Will, I wasn’t expected you to call.” JJ tells him honestly. 

“I know. I’m sorry it took me so long to call. I didn’t know what to say, except I think you’re a good person and you’re pretty, but I bet you knew that.” JJ smiles at what he’s saying. “And I was wondern’ if you would like to come to New Orleans. I want to take you out on a  proper date.” 

“Wow, seriously?” She went from thinking that he would never call her to getting asked out.

“Yes.” He sounded nervous. 

“I would like that.” JJ lets out a breathless laugh. “I would really like that.” 

“Then, let’s set up a weekend.” 

JJ had no idea that something new was about to start.  


End file.
